


(It’s a) Love Story

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Romeo and Juliet Fusion, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Historical Fantasy, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, M/M, Song: Love Story (Taylor Swift)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In a world where Anakin Skywalker was raised a Palpatine, and his children were also raised as such, the Solo household, thus descended from the Palpatines, is at odds with the Dameron household.No one expected two members from opposing households to fall in love.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 2
Collections: Bad Day Collection, Darkpilot Songbook





	(It’s a) Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: It really took one Taylor Swift song to really have me writing a Romeo and Juliet AU for Darkpilot. Fused with the plot of the song. Because I am an overachiever. 
> 
> (On a sidenote, as much as “Love Story" takes liberties with Romeo and Juliet, I can’t help but love it. It’s very emotional and well-done. And...honestly, I think R + J get shat on too much. Yeah, they make stupid decisions, but they’re also just kids. Should we really judge the kids, for doing things kids would do, when all this could have been avoided if the parents weren’t so set in their ways?)
> 
> (Plus, I’d prefer Taylor Swift tweaking the ending a bit to, say, MZB’s rapey retelling of King Arthur. /Das Sporking Reference. Reinterpreting classic texts is a thing, so I don’t know why people have to go “Well, actually” when it comes to Taylor Swift)
> 
> In terms of this story, I’ll be taking liberties here and there (including with the dialogue while keeping true to the essence) but hopefully I’ll stay true to its essence. And I hope the story is enjoyable.

When Kylo Solo first met the man who he would later fall in love with, he was looking for someone else. Bazine Netal. Bazine was intelligent, after all, and beautiful — and he was looking for some way to win her over. 

It was with that in mind that he made his mask, black and silver. It was with that in mind that he went to the masquerade ball held in the city of Theed. 

Even there, he didn’t expect his attention to be diverted. 

There was a moment where Kylo could not take his eyes off the young man in the gold and ivory mask. He could not see his face very well, but there was something about him nonetheless that drew Kylo’s eyes to him. He was short compared to Kylo, but then again, everyone was short compared to Kylo. 

”Don’t get too close to him,” his cousin Rey said in an almost stage whisper. “You know how the Damerons are.”

”I know that, Rey,” Kylo said. Giving this Dameron a wide berth — it at least seemed like a good idea, even if it possibly seemed doomed to failure. He’d have to, at least, be cautious. 

***

Kylo could say that things were going well, even as he danced with other people. He thought that he could see the Dameron that he’d seen earlier laughing with a friend of his (Zorii Bliss) and Kylo was struck by how lovely he looked. The flash of white teeth, the likely sparkle of his eyes — though Kylo doubted he could see it behind the mask. It was improper, on many levels — but Kylo could not help but watch. 

”He’s quite handsome, isn’t he?” Bazine said, thoughtfully. “At least for a Dameron.”

”I’m assessing his movements,” Kylo said. 

Behind her mask, Bazine rolled her eyes. "What do you think he’ll do, Kylo? Other than killing you with his charm, I can’t think of anything he would do...”

”Killing with his charm may be enough,” Kylo said. 

***

When the young Dameron man found him on the balcony getting fresh air, Kylo found himself getting a better look at him, at his styled curly black hair, set up specially for the ball. At his eyes that seemed to sparkle behind the mask. 

Kylo remembered, vaguely, how his mother had told him to beware the Damerons — as well as other families of that sort. Stories that had been passed down from Sheev Palpatine, her grandfather, and Anakin Skywalker, her father, in turn. 

”Are you seeking sanctuary from the crowd as well?” said the young Dameron. Even his voice was beautiful to listen to, Kylo could not help but notice. Pleasant, musical. Almost golden. 

"You could say that.” _And from you_. 

”I couldn’t help but notice you,” the young Dameron continued. “You’re very handsome.”

For a moment, Kylo could not help but feel his mind, momentarily, go blank. Him, handsome? He was keenly aware that he was far from marriage material — even though he had to get married at some point.

His large ears. His large nose. His parents had reassured him that he was lovely, of course, but somehow, Kylo doubted it. He didn’t look like the men in the books he read. The fact that this Dameron was saying it — well, it was flattering. It could be a trick, but still...

”It is...funny,” Kylo said. “I have never seen a Dameron before. I did not think that he would be so...charming."

”You’re quite the flatterer,” the man said, smiling. Oh, if only Kylo didn’t feel so unexpectedly shy at that smile...

"I can only hope. What is your name?" 

”Poe.” 

Somehow, it seemed almost anticlimactic to hear. 

”Kylo,” Kylo said.

”A noble name." 

They stood outside where the party was going on. Where ballgowns whirled about in vibrant colors, where the summer air couldn’t reach them. 

”What brought you here?” Poe said. “I’ve never seen a Solo before.”

”You know the rumors about Solos,” Kylo said wryly. “They’re averse to social gatherings.”

Poe did laugh — and somehow, it was gratifying just to get that laugh out of him. 

"As are the Damerons,” Poe said. “One could say that it is something that we have in common.”

”We?” Somehow, Kylo couldn’t imagine it. 

”Well,” Poe said, “We both hear the same things about each other, do we not?”

"You...are not wrong.” Then, “Do you like masquerades?”

Poe smiled. “Interacting with friends is a benefit.”

”I...can’t say that I’ve had many friends before.”

There was a moment, Kylo thought, just a moment, when he thought that he had said entirely too much. And then there was the fact that he had not quite admitted this even to himself. 

”I could be your friend,” Poe said. 

”You would do this out of the goodness of your heart?”

Poe took Kylo’s hand. There was something about the gesture that was comforting, even though Kylo told himself it shouldn’t be. "Everyone deserves a friend."

***

It was after the party, when they had to slink away, that Rey asked Kylo about Poe. Kylo lied, of course. It was ironic, knowing one of his first friends outside the Solo estate was a Dameron, but it was not entirely unwelcome. 


End file.
